


Holy Moly

by XDracoxXxHarryX



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Can be taken both ways, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Sora is innocent, Soroku, Texting, What Was I Thinking, besties, lol, maybe a sequel, written for SoRoku day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDracoxXxHarryX/pseuds/XDracoxXxHarryX
Summary: This is like the most random thing ever.





	

Sora stared, surprised and a little frightened as he watched Vanitas fucked Ventus. No he wasn't a pervert. He was going to ask his brother if he could help with his homework. But instead, he opened the door to the two naked boys on Vanitas's bed. He slowly backed away and went downstairs to the living room. Sora pulled out his phone and quickly called Roxas.

"Sora, what do you need now?" Roxas asked, when he answers

"He was ramming it in his butt so hard. Holly molly help." Sora said, still a little frightened.

"Whoa whoa. Slow down, Sora. Who was ramming what into who's butt?" 

The brunette whined. "Weren't you listening the first time? Vanitas was ramming it into Ven's butt so hard." 

Roxas burst out laughing. "Really? That's what you called me about? It's completely normal." 

"Not when you walk in on them." Sora mumbled.

"Y-you walked in on them? You of all people?" Roxas couldn't stop laughing at the brunette's story. 

"I wanted to ask Vani for help on my homework." Sora said, blushing red.

 

 

"I'm telling you Rox, it was a complete accident. I didn't even know." 

"I still can't believe you didn't hear Ven." Roxas laughed. The two boys were Skyping and doing homework together. Well, Sora was doing homework and Roxas was laughing at how unfortuante Sora's fate was just a couple hours ago.

Sora snorted. "How many times do I have to tell you he had a gag on his mouth." 

"Until I believe it." Roxas laughed loudly, as Sora ended the Skype call.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the most random thing ever.


End file.
